


The Note

by CALLEN37



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on 5.6.14's Episode of NCIS:LA. What was on Callen's note and how will it change the dynamics of the team. Sweet little one shot, Nallen and Densi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Note

**Author's Note:**

> A/N, based on last nights NCIS:LA. season 5. This is just to tide ya'll over until I get back.
> 
> This story is dedicated to all those who put their lives on the line for their country be it foreign or domestic.
> 
> This is a one shot...I have a plane to catch!
> 
> Disclaimer, I own nothing.

Walking back into the mission after getting as close to dying as they had Callen grinned as he walked up to his desk to see a post it note on his desk.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

Callen smirked and turned to Sam, "A love note." He grinned.

"Who from?" Sam asked.

"I'm not telling you who my Juliet is." Callen said his grin getting wider, it faltered as Deeks and then Sam and Kensi revealed that they too all had notes, and then he turned and smiled as he caught her eye as she walked down the stairs with Eric.

He grabbed his bag and they congregated outside the bullpen as Sam thanked her for the notes.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I could use a drink." Callen said,

"I could use two!" Nell said as Kensi laughed and the group headed out of the door.

Callen shot Hetty a look over his shoulder and she smiled as her agents left the building.

* * *

Callen walked to the car and waited as Sam unlocked the car and got in, Eric and Nell road with Deeks and Kensi.

"So…What did your note say." Callen asked.

Sam smiled, "It said I love you, you are an awesome member of the team, what did yours say?" he asked

Callen smiled and said nothing looking out of the window.

"G?" Sam asked, he shot his partner a look as they pulled into the bar.

"Soon Sam," Callen said smiling as he walked over to the group at the bar, "I'll buy this round." He said putting his hand on the small of Nell's back and ordering for them.

They took their drink back to a table at the back and all sat round the booth. Callen slid in next to Nell who sat the other side of Sam and Eric was in between Sam and Deeks with Kensi sitting next to him.

"I thought you were going to have two beers?" Kensi said looking over at the soda Callen had brought her, "She's a big girl now Callen, you know she can drink."

"No she can't." Callen mumbled.

Nell squeezed his arm, "its ok G," she said, "I know it's best, I'm just gonna miss having beer."

Callen smirked at her, "That's what got us in this mess." He grinned.

"Guys…Are we missing something?" Eric asked.

Nell nodded, "I'm…" she looked over at Callen and smiled, "We're having a baby." She smiled.

"You're….you…you and …Callen?" Deeks asked shocked.

Nell laughed, "Yeah I wasn't going to tell you yet, but Eric reminded me that any day one of us might not come back so we should say how we feel, I love you guys, you are all like family to me, Eric…you are my best friend, I couldn't imagine my life without you. Sam, Kensi, Deeks…you're like my family, I can't imagine my life without you, and G." She stopped and held his hand, "I have loved you for such a long time now, Since that day when I got hurt and you picked me up from the hospital looking all forlorn and down and we went back to your place, had a couple of beers…"

Callen laughed, "Yeah…"

She smiled at him; there and then, no one could deny the love between them. "The day you finally told me that you had loved me since I first stood up to you, and admitted it was you who brought me those flowers that drove Eric nuts."

"You brought those?" Eric asked and Callen nodded.

"I never told her, she didn't know." He admitted.

"You let me in past your barriers and realized that I wasn't going anywhere and that I would treat your heart with as much care as I treat my own." Nell said, "G, I love you and our child more than I ever thought possible, I trust you with my heart." She blushed as she realized that they were all staring at her.

Callen leant over and kissed her "I love you too Nell."

Sam looked at him, "What about Joelle?" he asked.

Callen laughed, "Joelle, She's great…She sat all night listening to me talk about Nell and she was the one who persuaded me to tell her how I felt."

Nell smiled, "She is a great friend." She agreed. "To both of us."

Sam looked floored, he had thought he had been the one to find the right girl for Callen but it turned out the right girl had been under his nose the whole time.

Kensi and Deeks held hands under the table; they had planned to announce that they were together again this evening but allowed Callen and Nell to have their moment, after all for them there was always tomorrow.

Sam looked around at them, Eric he thought would have been down with the news that Nell was in love with Callen, but no, he seemed really happy for them.

"Joelle is great…" Eric agreed with a grin and Nell laughed.

"See Sam, Joelle isn't really Callen's type that's why she rated him so low, but Eric…Well it seems our schoolteacher has a thing for Geeks." Callen told him.

"Guy's I'm thinking of asking Joelle to marry me…" Eric said softly, Nell squealed and hugged him, "Oh my God! That's so awesome Eric."

Callen shook his hand and Deeks patted him on the back, "Way to go Eric?!" Deeks grinned.

* * *

Sam realized then that the dynamics of the team were changing, but it was by no means a bad thing. Today had been a trying day, he had faced not only the chance of his own mortality but the fact that had he not had to be across town with his daughter, he could have easily lost her and Michelle in a car bomb that morning.

"Life is precious," he said lifting his beer bottle, "Guys to life, love, friendship and family." He said making a toast to which they all reciprocated.

Then he turned to Callen, "I wanna be there when you two tell Hetty." He grinned.

Callen wrapped his arm around Nell's shoulder and smiled, "You know she already knows." He grinned.

Nell sighed, her head on Callen's shoulder and her hand resting over her unborn child, "Life is perfect, I hope it stays this way."

The others nodded in agreement; thinking of the loved ones in their lives, knowing that each day the job, hard as it was might destroy the status quo in their lives.

 


End file.
